Jelsa Hunger Games
by jelsalover2458
Summary: Imagine all of your favorite characters in the Hunger Games! This is my version of the rebellion but with Disney and Dreamworks! Read, review, and may the odds be ever in your favor! Rated M for sex!
1. Chapter 1

Jelsa Hunger Games

**This will mostly follow Elsa, although it is not like the book, except for the Games of course and two victors from one District! Some of the characters may resemble characters from the book. I own nothing (sadly)!**

Chapter 1

Elsa

My name is Elsa Winters. I am from District 8, textiles. I am eighteen years old, and thankfully, this is my last year for going into the Reaping. I lost my little sister two years ago to it. She was 12. I work in the female clothing for Panem. I made most of the clothes my family wore. It's a hobby, I guess.

District 8 is not a Career. We may provide clothing for the Capitol, all of their wacky materials they need, and make the Peacekeepers uniforms, but we don't get the sponsors like they do. It's hard to represent a place that makes clothes with clothes, so that knocks out the Chariots and the Interviews, unless you can win someone over with charm.

I woke up at 5:30, the time I get up to go to the factory, and began to scrub myself in the tub. It was the one time of the year I actually could do something for myself. And I was doing it to say, "Pick me, I want to die." I would be long dead if I weren't good at making clothes, and not for my fear of death.

I looked at my hands, worn and frail thanks to the long hours of sewing together patterns. My dad was the town blacksmith, and we lived in what we call the Slump. Seamstresses didn't live there. I guess I changed that. I still live in the Slump. After my parents and Anna passed, three flowers sprouted by my door. I was going to pull them up until I felt a strong wind. I left them be. I went into a depression after that. The Capitol gives me enough money to live off of, but that goes away after my name leaves the Reaping.

I would have volunteered for Anna, if she weren't a volunteer. She had spoken to death to me many times, but I didn't think she was serious. She didn't want to live and I didn't see that. She had volunteered for another twelve year old girl who I didn't recognize. Anna may have known her.

Thousands of slips are in the barrel. What are the odds of my name being picked? More likely than when Anna went in. At least she wasn't the first one dead. I don't really understand why the Capitol people like the Games. And I wonder why the people in the Capitol get to live in the Capitol. I mean, why not me? Why am I not good enough to be safe from death?

I don't know.

I got out of the tub and brushed my hair. The Reaping wasn't until eight o clock. I didn't know why I was up and why I was getting ready in the first place. It's habitual, I guess. I pulled my hair into a braid and then into a simple up do. I slid into a dress that was given to me by my mother. It was simple, blue, and fit me perfectly. Being social isn't my main priority. I waited after that. I watched the sun rise and then, almost in a flash, it was time for the Reaping. I walked with all the other eighteen year olds, solemnly and slowly, to the Square. I knew a few names, but others were a mystery.

Our announcer, Izabelle Quimby, said, "Welcome, welcome, one and all to the 74th Hunger Games. Two tributes will be chosen to represent your District. Panem today, Panem tomorrow, Panem forever. May the odds be _ever _in your favor! Ladies first, of course." I try to hold in a laugh when she speaks. I have to find something to laugh at.

This year, she is wearing a complete water themed outfit. Thankfully, her dress was not see through. Blue glitter covered her eyes and her hair was a watery blue color, like the lake that's nearby.

She pulls a slip out and I feel my stomach drop. That could be me.

"Kai Winslow!" I finally breathe. I am safe. I will never have to face anyone in combat in the Games. Then the little white skinned thirteen year old girl walks up to the stage, tears streaming down from her green eyes.

"Can we give this brave young girl a round of applause?"

Silence.

I hear someone yell, "Kai, no!"

I shut my eyes tightly and yell, "I volunteer as tribute!"

I did not know this girl. But Anna volunteered for someone she didn't know and this little girl was going to die. I didn't care how strong she was, there would be someone stronger and I would not be able to watch her die when I knew I could have died for her.

Silence was still looming over the Square.

"What was that, dear?"

"I volunteer as tribute." I repeat. My voice cracks and I realize what I've done.

"Oh, then come up here, dear. This is quite untraditional. Yes, Kai, return to where you came from."

The little girl leaves the stage and I walk up to the stage.

Izabelle asked, "And what's your name dear?"

"Elsa Winters."

"Why, what was Kai to you?"

"I've never met her before."

"Oh you didn't want her to take the glory!"

That was not the reason. This is little girl had an entire life left to live. I, on the other hand, had nothing to live for. I stand on the stage while Izabelle makes her way over to the boys' bin.

"Jack Frost!"

I had never met him before. I immediately knew he was from the Slump. His nice clothes were tattered and his features were like everyone else's. Everyone except my father and sister had white hair and blue eyes. He was good looking, but I immediately knew by the panic in his eyes he was terrified. I tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear as he gets on the stage.

Nobody volunteers for him. I feel sorry for him, until I see a woman of about forty crying, holding the hand of a small boy and cradling a baby. I feel sorrier for her and the children.

Izabelle said, "This year's Tributes, Elsa Winters and Jack Frost!"

I was put in a small room in Town Hall with velvet everywhere. I am familiar with the material. We wait for about twenty minutes to see if anyone will come and see us. I know Jack was visited by his family, but with his looks, he may have gotten all of the girls. I rub the velvet.

_My name is Elsa Winters. I am eighteen years old. I am going to die in the Hunger Games._

God what have I done?

Then, to my surprise, the door does open. I expect a Peacekeeper to tell me that it's time to go, but instead I see the girl I volunteered for and who I concluded was her mother.

Her mother said, "Thank you."

I have no words.

Kai said, "I know that I would have died in there, but God is good and he will help you. You saved someone and I know that he'll let you into Heaven."

I look at this little girl. She looks nothing like Anna. And yet I want to hug her.

She was telling me this because she knows I am going to die.

But then she said, "God will let you live. He is good to those who are kind." She pulled off her necklace and gave it to me. It was a delicately crafted snowflake.

I look at her. "Thank you."

"No. Thank you."

And with that, the Peacekeepers took her away. Better it me than her. I didn't get any more visitors after that. When the Peacekeepers told me it was time to go, I got up without any hesitation. I got myself in this mess. And now I have to get myself out of it.

I was put on the train and I saw Jack again. He and I were seated in a car with Izabelle and who would be our mentor: Nicholas North, a drunk man. I nervously toyed with the snowflake charm.

Jack said, "I'm Jack Frost."

"I know."

"And I know you're Elsa Winters, but it's polite to introduce yourself anyway."

"I'm Elsa Winters."

Izabelle said, "Now, Gaston will bring in the food momentarily. North, North, wake up!" The drunk man woke up and said, "Wha-?"

"These are your Tributes this year."

"Stand up." He ordered us. I immediately didn't like him.

Jack and I stood.

"The boy may live, but I have no hope for the girl." I wanted to slap the drunkenness right out of him. Jack had on a sly grin.

Izabelle said, "Well, we have to try for both of them."

Right. Let the Games begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Gaston brought the food, he brought the food. I couldn't believe it. There was food I didn't even recognize. If I was going to die, I was going to live while I could. I began to drink something hot that felt like melted gold. Jack ate something that looked like gelatin cake. I ate chocolate that had something inside of it. Izabelle daintily wiped her now red lips with a napkin. I wiped my fingers on the tablecloth, earning a smile from Jack and a groan of disgust from Izabelle.

"You're a young lady, act like one."

I finished the drink.

Jack said sarcastically, "Well, we've never seen such a display of delicacies. We can't help ourselves."

North takes a quick swig from a bottle of Vodka and passes out. Izabelle said, "Well, in order for you to win, you have to know one thing."

"What's that?" Jack asked.

"Stay alive."

No, duh.

"What about the chariots?" I asked.

"What about them?"

Jack answered for me, "We're tired of being represented with bright colors mismatched together. We don't create the patterns, we create the clothes."

"Well, I'll have to talk to your designers about that then." She said without a hint of truth in her voice.

Eventually, Jack and I are left alone in one of the train cars.

He said, "I tried to talk to you two years ago."

"Huh?"

"Two years ago, when you lost your sister. I tried to talk to you at school, but you didn't say anything to me."

"What were you going to say?"

"That you were strong."

"How am I strong?"

"You lost everything but you still managed to live. You're incredible, Elsa."

"Thanks but…"

"I'm not done, Elsa. And then, you stand up for that little girl."

"That could have been my little sister before…"

"I know, and I'm surprised you did it for someone you didn't know."

"I wish I knew her a little better."

"She was my step sister."

"What?"

"Remember that person the yelled, 'Kai, no!'"

I nodded.

"That was me, trying not to have a panic attack."

That earned a laugh from me.

"So, that was your little sister?"

He nodded. I grabbed the chain around my neck.

"She gave this to me."

"Can I see it?"

I walked over to him and he examined the small snowflake charm.

"Mom gave that to her for her birthday."

"Jack I can't make it out of that arena alive."

"Elsa, why not?"

"I have nothing to live for."

"Maybe you just don't see it."

I then got angry.

"You take a…a walk in my shoes! I've lost my mom and dad to a reason I don't know, and my little sister to the Hunger Games, and I couldn't even volunteer for her! And then, there's people like you who have it so lucky and don't even realize it! I sacrificed everything for your sister!"

"If you can't see that I'm going to die too then maybe you really are blind."

I wanted to say something, but I could make no words. He was right. We were both in the same situation.

"I…I'm sorry Jack."

Then, tears start to flow from my eyes freely. I don't know why, but Jack wrapped his arms around me.

I then realize one thing.

Jack Frost loves me.

When we reach the Capitol, people are lining the streets, waving at us. North commands us, "Wave to the people."

I obey, knowing I have nothing to lose. Jack stand next to me and smiles and waves. The crowds burst into cheers. I see two children play fighting with swords and a knot develops in my throat. They don't know what they're doing. They think they're just reliving a TV show.

We're immediately brought into the eighth level of where we would be staying. The bigger number of your District, the higher level you are. I have a fear of heights, so I'm glad I'm not in District Twelve. Izabelle is now wearing a green and purple outfit complete with little birds on her wrists.

She says, "Well, Miss Winters, this will be your room." She points to the room on the right. "I'll retrieve you when your designers get here." She drops me off and shows Jack to his room.

I look around the room. It is very impressive and I'm surprised the lengths they go for comfort for people who will most like die in the Bloodbath. I pick up the remote on the side table and press the button. The entire wall changes from a city view to an icy haven, with frozen vines with drops on the end and a frozen waterfall. It's so beautiful. I take my hair down and let it tumble around my shoulders. I decide to try and look around everywhere. I find in the main room a queen size bed, a mini fridge, the bedside table, a microwave and some other things that I didn't have in 8. I walk into the bathroom and see a pure white toilet, a bedazzled sink, a line of white towels. The ice wall was in here too. Everything was absolutely beautiful. I had it exactly perfect. And that scared me. I was still in my simple blue dress and I knew it was about to stripped away from me.

I sit on the bed and wait, knowing there's not much else I can do. Izabelle eventually knocked on the door and said, "Darling, are you decent?"

"Yes."

She walks inside, wearing a yellow outfit, red lips, and pure white face makeup.

"Come on dear, your prep team is here."

"Prep team?"

"They prep you for your designer."

I don't want to know what "prep" means.

I'm led into a small room with a thing woman who I think has had about three too many face lifts. Her wild black hair is around her shoulders and her eyes and lips are painted a deep red. Her dress matches that color. Izabelle introduces her as Gothel. There's also a woman who is supposed to have horns. Her face is a tinted green, she wears complete black, and snakeskin covers her horns. Izabelle calls her Maleficent.

Gothel says, "Well, she's already thin, so we won't need much adjustment there. Maybe we could expand this area a little bit." She motions to my breasts.

Maleficent says, "No, I think we need to keep those the same. They conflict nicely with her thinness."

I suddenly _really _like Maleficent.

Izabelle says, "Jack's designer, Aster, is dying to meet you."

I say, "Well I haven't even met my own."

Izabelle laughs and says, "Ladies, prep her and both designers can meet her sense of humor!"

I'm instructed to strip off my clothes. Instead of acting sheepish and refusing, I just listen to them. I feel exposed to everything. They put me in a bath and exfoliate everywhere. Maleficent clips my choppy nails as Gothel washes and brushes my hair. My hair is soon smooth and let down around my shoulders. My nails have never looked better, and they've only clipped them.

Once I'm out of the bath, they put a soft white robe on me and I'm seated in a chair. Maleficent puts something hot on my leg, then puts a white cloth on it. Suddenly, she rips it off, pulling out my hair and my three layers of skin with it.

"Ow!"

"Sorry dear, I thought you would be used to it."

"We don't do this much in 8."

Both women nearly faint. Gothel begins to pluck my eyebrows. I hate this so much. My legs feel like spaghetti after Maleficent's done. My eyebrows feel sore. They push me up to a mirror. My eyebrows are much thinner and my hair doesn't look rough anymore. My skin is glowing, I think.

Then Izabelle walked in. "Elsa, you look absolutely lovely and Tooth hasn't even gotten a hold of you."

"Tooth?"

"Your designer, dear!"

As if on cue, a woman with pale skin, green hair, yellow feathers in her hair, and her outfit was obviously made to give her a hummingbird like appearance. Her teeth were perfect, her eyes were purple, and her eyelashes had glitter on them.

She says, "Are you ready for this?"

She's holding a zip up bag with my clothes inside.

"As I'll ever be."

She unzips the bag and I see the most hideous dress ever. It's very short, probably going to show 50% of my butt, sleeveless, is mainly white, but has a snowflake on the shoulder, and has white stripes leading from the side to about the middle.

Tooth said, "I figured, how do I represent an area about clothes with clothes? So I decided to go a little deeper and not focus on the District, but the people from the District. And it just worked out so well because Frost and Winters."

"I think I got it."

I can't stop staring at the dress. Tooth says, "Come on, I'll help you get it on."

She pulls me into the next room. She slides the dress on me and I'm correct. The dress is absolutely too short for comfort. She puts a pair of powder blue heels on me, which make me 2 ½ inches taller. My hair is put into the same style as on the Reaping, which I'm thankful for, and snowflakes are in it. My makeup is a deep blue that makes me look thirty years old. I feel hidden underneath all the makeup.

Jack and I meet by the Chariots. He looks at me with disgust.

"Elsa?"

"Yeah Jack?"

"Just making sure it was you."

"You look pretty hideous yourself."

He was put in a blue shirt that revealed his arms, and a pair of long blue pants. The Chariot is the most beautiful thing in the Arena. There are two white horses, which are harnessed with blue to our white and blue Chariot. The Chariot is decorated with bushels of blue and white roses.

Jack is instructed to get in, and then he offers his hand to me. I take it, but release it almost as soon as I get in. Izabelle chastises me.

"Elsa, no, no, no we need the romance! Everyone will love it. Hold one another's hands!" Jack grabs my hand. His grip is strong and I love it.

Tooth approaches me. "If anything weird happens, just go with it!"

"Wait, what?"

The Chariot takes off. 1 is a beautiful blond dressed in rubies and a brunette in emeralds. I want to look at the others, but I can't take my eyes off of that girl with the blond hair. She smiles and waves like she's enjoying this. I automatically hate her.

The horses trot along. Jack whispers, "Smile, they'll love it."

I put on my best superstar smile and wave to the screaming fans. They scream even louder. Suddenly, the Chariot began to change color. It was actually transforming. I touched the once wooden vessel, which was now made entirely of ice. I gasped, but continued to wave. Everyone loved it. Jack caught a red rose. Just as I was blowing a kiss, Jack put the rose behind my ear. I turned and looked at him. He kissed my lips, hard and true. I wanted to be angry at him. But I kissed back. The crowd went absolutely mad. Jack raised the hand we were sharing. He was good at this.

I see President Snow, with his striking blue eyes and snowy white hair. I continue to look straight ahead as I see even some of the grand high ones cheering. I'm still a little dazed from the kiss, but I convince myself it wasn't real. It was for the sponsors.

The Chariots turn and come to a stop, where we are supposed to get off.

When we reach the sitting room of floor 8, North, Izabelle, Tooth, and Aster are all watching the news report from Caesar, who this year has decided to be a crimson red.

Caesar said, "Look at District 8, it's absolutely incredible! Look at the Chariot! Is it…is it freezing? I have never seen a more magical display! And look at their clothes; I'm completely breath-taken! Oh…did he? Did he just kiss her?! It looks like we have a romance! I just can't wait to interview them! It's wonderful! Jack Frost and Elsa Winters are the tributes who changed 8!"

Izabelle squealed.

"This is fantastic!"

Jack said, "I think we got a few sponsors."

I just nod and walk into my room.

Soon, someone knocks.

"Elsa, it's Jack."

"Come in."

He walked in, sat by me, and said, "Listen, I'm sorry about the Chariots."

"Jack, I'm 99% sure I love you."

"You do?"

I nodded.

I kissed him. He said, "I love you Elsa."

"Give me you Jack."

"Of course."

**What happens next? :) I'll update ASAP! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I know I haven't updated in a while and this is the first time in forever (Frozen reference) but I have good reasons. 1: I lost my flash drive. (And found it a week later) 2: I was grounded for a reason that need not be said. And 3: I went to New Jersey and didn't have my laptop. For a week. Finally 4: My boyfriend broke up with me (review if you want to know why). So I'm still grounded, kind of depressed, and typing this while I'm SUPPOSED to be doing Spanish…I figured you guys were more important! :) **

Chapter 3

I figured I had nothing to lose.

So I let him in.

It had started with a kiss. I had never been kissed before, but I liked it. It asked for more. So I was about to give him all I had. I had never given myself away before. I had never even kissed anyway.

I figured that since I was about to die, it didn't really matter.

His fingers ran up my back, pulling up my shirt. He just smiled for a moment, but then his lips pressed against my neck. I moaned a little as his hands ran from my waist down.

_My name is Elsa Winters. I am 18 years old._

I had to keep repeating these things to myself to keep myself on the bed. Suddenly the door opened. I pushed Jack off of me and he landed on the ground with a thud.

"Ow!" I heard from the ground. An Avox walked in. She had fiery red hair which was put in a bun on the top of her head. Her eyes were a watery blue which seemed to have the life beaten out of them. She was beaten. No amount of makeup could hide that. Her lips in the middle were painted red and around it was white. Her eyes and eyebrows were painted red. Her dress was a light blue, greatly contrasting the red and white makeup. Her eyes widen and she runs over to me. She smiles and tries to speak, but her hand suddenly flies to her lips. Jack stands up and asks, "Elsa, do you know her?"

"Do I?" I ask the Avox. She nods ferociously. She looks around and grabs a nearby notepad. She pulls a box out from under the bed which has a pen inside. She scribbles something quickly and thrusts it at me. It reads this:

ANNA

I can't tell if I'm crying or laughing, but my sister is not dead.

She is an Avox, but she is not dead.

I hug her. Jack picks up the paper and reads it. I see him smile softly and walk out.

I say, "What are you doing here?"

She writes, "I AM A REBEL."

Nobody saw Anna die. Nobody saw the helicopter come and take away her body.

"How?" I ask.

She simply writes, "WORDS: FREEZE CAPITAL."

"You wrote that?"

She nodded.

Suddenly, we hear Izabelle. "Elsa, darling, is that you?"

Anna stands, puts the box away, grabs a tray and stands stiffly. Izabelle walks in.

"Oh, here you are. Get to bed. You have training tomorrow."

"Right."

Izabelle turns to Anna. "Get out of here. Ms. Winters doesn't need you at this hour." Anna nods and walks out. She throws me a smile before she leaves.

I don't sleep at all that night.

The next day, I finally see who I'm up against. Just by looking at everyone, I can see who is who.

One is the blonde girl and the brunette man.

Two is a fiery red head and a thick man who resembles a bear.

Three is a geeky brunette boy and a blond girl who looks like she wants to kill me.

Four is a pair of blond twins who look like they want to kill _each other._

Five is a young girl with glasses and brown hair and a little blonde boy who only the girl can understand.

Six is a black girl and a tall boy with black hair with a deep tan.

Seven is a tall boy with black hair and a girl with platinum blond hair and deep blue eyes.

Nine is an Oriental man and woman.

Ten is a tall eighteen year old with brown eyes and light hair and a thirteen year old girl with a deep tan and black eyes. I hear somebody call her Lilo.

Eleven is a fifteen year old girl with ebony black hair. Her arm is crippled. She seems to be protected by the other tribute, a large eighteen year old with brown hair.

Twelve is a twelve year old girl with blonde choppy hair and the boy has brown hair and deep brown eyes. They are both very young.

I don't pay attention to the rest of the tributes. I need to find what I'm good at. I pick up an ax and my arm sags. The girl from seven snickers and throws it perfectly into a target. I gulp. I walk to the dagger station. I shrug and pick twelve up, the number allotted, the number of districts. I am in the program now. Animated people run toward me. I throw a dagger at one, hitting him, then turn around and sling the dagger at a man with a sword. I see a man with a mace run across the top of the platform and I hit him in the head. A person runs up behind me and I stab him. Then the program is done. I walk out and set my remaining daggers down. I see the little girl from 12 clap.

Everybody is staring at me.

I find Jack at the fire starting station. "Where did you learn that?" He asks.

"I guess I've always been precise." He smiles. He and I walk into the middle of the arena, looking to see where we'll go next when Game master Aster announces, "Tomorrow will be your last day of training before you have your individual assessments. Rest up and may the odds be ever in your favor."

We're pulled back into our quarters. I see the little girl once before she walks out of the training room. I walk into my room and go to sleep.

I wake up in the middle of the night screaming. I have another nightmare, but this one's more powerful than the rest. Jack bursts in and asks, "Are you okay?"

I run my fingers through my hair.

"I'm fine…just another nightmare."

"Another one?"

"Yeah…"

"Are you okay?" He repeats.

"I'm fine."

"Good night." He turns to leave.

"Jack!" I call. "Can you stay?"

"Yeah." He walks over and lies with me. His arms are strong. I fall asleep and don't wake up until Izabelle wakes us up. I don't want to die. I don't want to leave Jack.

I don't want to play this game.


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I know I couldn't have made the Tributes anymore obvious, but this is interview time! I'm going to include everyone's name and outfit. P.S., Twelve is my own characters, no one in particular. If you can guess everyone else in a review…I'll…I dunno, give you a computer cookie? :)**

Chapter 4

North congratulated me on my "sudden ability" to actually do something for once. I snapped then. I punched his jawbone. He stumbled back for a moment, but then began to laugh.

"Your instincts are going to get you killed, girl!"

I begin to breathe again. Jack holds me back from hitting him again. Jack begins to pull me back into my room. I was just so angry…

"What was that, Elsa?"

"I had to…I was so tired of him."

"Elsa, one of us is going to make it out of here and it sure as hell ain't going to be me. So you have to just have to bear with it for a few more days."

"Jack, I have nothing to live for back home."

"Elsa, you have yourself to live for."

"Jack, I don't want you to die."

"Who do you want as an ally?"

"Did North tell you to ask me that?"

"No. Everyone was approaching him after your show with the daggers."

"I want you and you only."

"Ok."

Today is interview day, the day I've been dreading ever since I got here.

Gothel and Maleficent are the first people I see besides Jack. She says that Izabelle is busy and can't see us right now. Gothel brushes purple eye shadow onto my eyes. Then she applies the thick layer of mascara. Maleficent applies something to my cheeks, then rubs red lipstick onto my lips. I say nothing when Tooth walks in.

"Bad day?" She asks.

"You have no idea."

Tooth says, "You'll love this dress, though." I don't believe her, but I am pleasantly surprised.

She pulls a simple green dress with long black sleeves and a red cape. It ACTUALLY covered me. I look at my hands. My knuckles have scabs covering them from when they were bleeding yesterday, but Gothel used something to cover that.

I feel slender instead of thin and pretty instead of ugly.

BUT IT IS USELESS!

Tooth then says, "At the finally, I want you to pull this out of your hair and spin around." She motions to a blue clasp in my hair. I nod and she winks at me.

"Remember who the enemy is, Elsa." She whispered. Tooth then walks away. I suddenly take a liking to her.

Interview Outfits

Girl One-Pink dress, the front rose in front of the back. The neck was made of diamonds. Her shoes were killer high and sparkly, and she looked like a million dollars. She wore diamonds in her ears and had silver makeup on.

Boy One- Simple black tuxedo. Emerald bowtie, emerald shoes, emerald cufflinks.

Girl Two- Gold and silver dress, one sleeve across the front, giant hoop earrings, gold bracelets, gold necklace, gold and shadow eyeshadow, gold lipstick, gold strappy heels.

Boy Two- Silver pantsuit with gold tie and shoes

Girl Three- Sleeveless blue dress with clock decals all over it. Blue makeup and purple heels.

Boy Three- Tan tuxedo…clock bowtie

Girl Four- Long sleeved blue dress, green belt, blue makeup, green swirled heels, blue earrings, green studs in her second hole

Boy Four- Blue tuxedo, fishing net as belt and tie

Girl Five- White dress, train belt, white heels, shadowy makeup, hair done up high

Boy Five- White tuxedo, black undershirt, black tie

Girl Six- Short black dress, back is missing, black strappy sandals, green makeup

Boy Six- Black simple tux

Girl Seven- Dress that resembles tree (same for makeup)

Boy Seven- Green tuxedo, brown belt and tie

Girl Eight- Elsa Costume in movie before Let it Go

Boy Eight- Jack Costume in movie

**(Sorry I don't feel like writing anyone else. I think Elsa wouldn't have paid attention anyway! And sorry I tuxedoed all the dudes out…I figured they should look classy the night before they die…:()**

Elsa

I stood backstage, with Izabelle occasionally ruffling my dress or moving a piece of hair out of my face. My hair is in a simple French braid. I really appreciate that.

Soon enough it's my turn.

I freeze for a moment, but them put on my best diva smile and strut out there like I was born to be a model.

Caesar says, "My, my, what a beautiful dress!

"Thank you Caesar." He grabs my hand and I am led to a seat.

"So I want to know all the details of your relationship with Mr. Frost."

I laugh and say, "I don't want to bore the crowd with that old story."

A million cheers arise from the audience.

Caesar says, "Oh, I think they do."

I smile and say, "Well, he and I just got together. I was the seamstress and he was the metal man. He and I passed few conversations, but I always wanted him. And soon enough, we…"

"You what?"

"We fell in love."

Many 'aws' arose from the crowd.

"That is incredible. And this is all we have time for." He stands up and I follow. I take a breath and pull my hair into a braid. I spin around and my _dress _begins to freeze. It becomes an icy blue dress with transparent sleeves and a transparent cape. I gasp, surprised for myself.

"Elsa Winters, the Snow Queen!"

Caesar raises my arm up and the crowd gives a standing ovation.

Jack gave Elsa a hug before he was called out to his interview.

"Welcome Jack Frost, the man with woman we all want."

Jack smiles, although I know it's fake. He's wearing a simple blue hoodie with frost creeping up on the neck and arms and brown pants. He looks absolutely hot.

The two take their seats.

"So any gossip in eight we're missing?"

"None you want to hear, Caesar."

He laughs along with the crowd.

"Well, how about with Elsa? How will you make it work?"

"We will love each other to the very end. And without one another, we won't make it there. But I wouldn't be so upset for the Game…"

"Why? Why wouldn't you be upset?"

"God, Elsa forgive me for telling them…If it weren't for the baby."

I gasp. I feel anger and confusion run through me until I realize what has happened. Jack may have saved my life. I am now pregnant.

**I know it happened like Catching Fire, but I promise it will be my own and MUCH more interesting than it seems. Sorry for the long wait and the shortness, but I haven't had the time with my other stories and school. Love you guys!**


End file.
